1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for pneumatically launching high explosive VOLCANO and MOPMS mines in order to simulate flight trajectories and impacts typically encountered in field use.
2. Description of Related Art
VOLCANO and MOPMS mines are cylindrically shaped high explosive devices which can be used as either anti-tank (AT) or anti-personnel (AP) weapons. In order to test the mines, the mines must be launched in a manner which simulates field conditions while maintaining the capability of performing required measurements and ensuring safety.
Two general types of launch configurations are required for testing VOLCANO and MOPMS mines. The first is the air-launch configuration, in which the mine is launched into the air at various specified testing elevation angles. The second is the control-impact configuration, in which the mine is shot into a chamber where it hits an impact surface and then falls into a trapped area. The mines must be monitored for timing of various functions in the arming sequence and tested for impact survival.
At present, no launchers suitable for testing individual VOLCANO and MOPMS mines exist. A prior mine launcher was developed to launch box-shaped GATOR mines into an impact chamber, through a drop chute to a test cell area. The prior GATOR mine launcher mine required a rectangular rather than a cylindrical launch tube, however, and was not suitable for VOLCANO and MOPMS type mines because of changes in arming methods and testing specifications.